The Sands of Time
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: Chloe heads to Egypt for a month, when she's there a mummy is reawakened, Chloe must face her past with the help of Ricky OConnel. A man who she rescues from a near hanging. plot is similar to the mummy. ON HIATUS FOR AWHILE!
1. Strange Dreams

_The sun beat down on the pyramids of Egypt, Chloe Sullivan appeared from a beautiful room and emerged on a balcony. Chloe wore a beautiful white chiton gown and her hair was brunette, Chloe didn't notice those things._

_Her eyes rested on the neighboring temple, and observed as Lex robed in priestly garb leaned on the balcony. It was then that someone else appeared behind him, it was Lana she was dressed scantily and her eyes were fixed on Lex. _

_Chloe watched in shock as the two embraced, her eyes widened when someone invaded the outer room. It was Lionel and what was more he was pharoh, both Lex and Lana tore away from each other. _

_She watched as Lex handed Lana a dagger, which she hid behind her back and shooed Lex away. In record time Lionel entered the room and strode up to Lana, he said something in the native tongue. And that was when he saw it a smudge mark on her arm, where someone had rubbed her skin too hard._

_His eyes darkened, and he then noticed Lana's eyes dart to the side, whirling around he saw Lex. "Imhotep?" he asked with shock, then turned back around but Lana raised the knife she had hidden and stabbed Lionel. _

_Imhotep drew Lionel's sword and stabbed Lionel with it, Chloe screamed and shouted words down to the guards who had been idling in the courtyard. Upon hearing her, the guards ran to the temple, Chloe watched knowing that it was too late. _

_Her eyes burned with tears which she angrily wiped away, her eyes returned to the two lovers who had finished the job. The two of them were arguing, Lana was pleading with Lex/Imhotep who was trying to reason with her._

_At that same moment priests arrived and forced Lex/Imhotep away, Lana whirled around, her hands still clutching the bloody dagger. When the guards arrived, Lana gave them a look of contempt, and said something. _

_She lifted the dagger high and plunged it into her stomach, Chloe flinched and watched as the guards stepped over her body. They continued to look for Lex/Imhotep who had fled with his priests, Chloe turned and walked back inside her room._

Chloe woke up with a start, her mind still in the dream she couldn't shake the image of Lana holding a bloody dagger from her mind. She was going to Egypt next week and she knew she might find secrets buried in Egypt.

However Chloe had been having the same dream, every night for the past week. For some reason it was as if Chloe had some unfinished business that needed to be resolved. Either that or she was going psychotic.

"Chloe? Are you up yet?" Chloe smiled as she recognized Lois's voice, "Come on in Lois." She yelled back. Lois opened the door and shot a smile at Chloe, "Hey cuz, listen Smallville and I just got wind of your little escape to Egypt. And I was wondering if it would be okay to move in while you're gone."

Chloe smiled wryly, "You really know how to make me feel like a million bucks, Lois." She teased, Lois looked at her apprehensively , "So is that a yes Lois or no Lois?" she asked. "Sure I have no problem with you holing up in here for a month."

Lois sighed in relief, "Believe me Chloe, Smallville is a nice guy to be around but when Lana came back I've kinda gotten the door shut in my face." Chloe looked shocked, "He didn't kick you out did he?" she asked.

"Well not exactly, Lana was always showing up whenever I tried talking to the guy, so I gave up." Lois admitted with a shrug. "Lois giving up? If I didn't know better I would say that was unbelievable." Chloe said, with a hint of incredulity in her voice.

Lois snorted, "I'm not giving up exactly I am merely waiting for Clark to come to his senses." Chloe smiled , "So you're not jealous?" she asked. Lois rolled her eyes, "Lana left Clark and in case you forget I was the one who found him crying over the video she left him.

"So when are you flying the nest?" asked Lois steering the topic around, Chloe turned around , "Next week." She answered, Lois almost cheered she looked so happy. "So any regrets about abandoning Jimmy?"

She asked with a sly smile on her face. "Not yet, do you want to date him?" asked Chloe with a sly smile. "Eww, no I would rather go for the red and blue blur if you get what I mean." Lois replied with a smile. "Look Lois I have to pack, do you want to help out, or what?" Chloe asked nudging Lois. "Well seeing as how I get your apartment for a month, why not?" Chloe laughed, "Oh Lois you are a life savier!"


	2. Arrival in Egypt

_One week later..._

Chloe left the airport, smelling slightly like McDonald's food, and smelly socks. While she had been on the plane, she had a book on Egyptian heiroglyphics that she had read.

Amazingly she picked up Egyptian rather well, and had finished the book before her plane had landed. Now she stood in Cairo Egyptian Airlines, and was waiting for her luggage to arrive.

Spotting her green duffel bag, she darted for it and grabbed it. Oliver had given it to her as a goodbye present. Along with a green Macbook Air, which Chloe had in a backpack.

Oliver had been more then a little shocked when Chloe had told him about her plans to go to Egypt. Not that Chloe blamed him, ever since Jimmy had upped and left her, Oliver had been there for her.

She did feel more then a little guilty about leaving the Justice League, (the name that Bart had come up with). They were her second family and she had grown close to all of them.

The night before she left, Lois had thrown a good-bye party that made Chloe tear up a little remembering it. Lois had invited all the Justice League members, Clark, and Martha.

The night was spent singing songs (Lois and Bart sang very badly), eating Lois's favorite rum cake, and telling horror stories. Afterwards Lois left with A.C and Dinah, while the rest of the Justice League said their good-byes.

Chloe smiled already missing her friends, but most of all she missed Lois and her snarky comments. She headed outside and almost regretted it as the hot Egyptian sun beat down on her.

She was glad that her uncle General Sam Lane had helped her find a place to work. Dr. Terrence Bay, a museum director had met her uncle a few years ago, while he had uncovered a tomb.

Her uncle hadn't said anything about what had been inside, but he had managed to convince the director that Chloe was eligible to become an Egyptologist. Chloe had taken some Middle Eastern classes in college.

She spotted an older man holding a sign that read _Miss. Sullivan_ on it. She hurried over to him, "You must be Mr. Bay." she said, Mr. Bay nodded clearly relieved that she had arrived.

"And you must be Miss. Sullivan." he said, Chloe nodded. "Thank you for meeting me here at the airport." she said graciously. Mr. Bay smiled, "Well seeing as how this is your first time here, I wanted to make you feel welcome."

Chloe grinned, "Well what is Cairo like?" she asked. Mr. Bay smiled in return, "Well we do have to return to the museum first, but if you want to explore after you get settled in feel free." he replied.

It was clear to Chloe that Mr. Bay had a lot on his mind, he didn't really talk much on their way there. Not that Chloe had a problem with that, she was too tired to make much conversation.

By the time they arrived, Chloe had fallen into a light doze and wasn't really looking at the sights. Mr. Bay smiled when he saw Chloe's sleeping form, "Miss Sullivan, perhaps you would like to sleep instead of explore?" he teased.

Chloe groaned in reply, and then tilted her head up slowly. "Wow it's so bright." her voice was slightly slurred, due to her tiredness. With great effort, Chloe hauled herself out of the car and stretched.

Mr. Bay was smirking, too which Chloe squared her shoulders and gave him a mock glare. "Sleep does sound good." she admitted, fighting a yawn. Mr. Bay looked ready to start laughing but he didn't.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room." he said instead. And with that Chloe grabbed her duffel bag and followed him into her new home.

**All right, now prepare yourselves for a Bart reapperence in the next chapter. Maybe..**


	3. Hamunaptra and Bart?

**All right this is the chapter where Bart makes an appearance so brace yourself**,  
_Hamunaptra…_

Rick O'Connell had been in several bad positions before but this had to be the worst. He and his crew had found the ancient city of the dead Hamunaptra and had been in the process of digging up all the gold they could find.

Before they could so much as look at the hieroglyphics however, they had been attacked by some guys dressed as Arabs. So far they had held them off, but that wouldn't last. As he was reloading, his commander took one last look at the oncoming Arabs and..panicked.

Rick and his buddy Bennie watched in surprise as their fearless commander turned tail and ran. "Looks like you've just been promoted." Bennie said dryly. Rick sighed, "STEADY!" He yelled , then murmured, "You're with me on this one right?"

"Oh, your strength gives me strength." Bennie said. As the Arab guys neared however on their horses, he flinched and fled. "WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled to the steadily disappearing form of the commander.

Rick rolled his eyes, as always Bennie would rather save himself then die. He cocked his shotgun and took aim at the approaching men. As he fired, he wondered how he always found himself in these situations .

But before he could really reminisce, a man on horseback leapt over the barricade and charged him. Yelling in frusteration, Rick used his rifle as a battering ram and knocked the guy off his horse then followed up by slamming the butt of his rifle in the guys face.

And then when there was a lull in the fighting he took the time to reload his rifle, he backed up so he could keep some semblance of distance between himself and his attackers. But he wasn't able to finish because another man charged him, Rick dropped his rifle and withdrew two fully loaded pistols and used them instead.

It wasn't long before both pistols ran out of ammo, and Rick had to drop them in favor for another set of pistols. Casting a desperate look around, he noticed that all of his men were either dead or dying, and even though he hated it he turned and followed Bennie.

Bennie hadn't gotten far, but he was headed for a tomb entrance and whirled around when he heard Rick yelling, "Run Bennie run." Bennie's eyes widened when he saw the trio of riders that were following Rick and made a dead run for the entrance.

Rick saw Bennie's eyes widen and chanced a look behind him, when he saw his pursuers he lengthened his stride. That was when Bennie entered the tomb entrance and started to close the door, "DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR, DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT-" Bennie closed the door.

Rick ran into the door and hit it with his back, he faced the riders and managed to shoot one before darting away. That was when he tripped and fell, dropping both of his pistols when he fell he got up and made to grab one, but before he could a flurry of shots sprayed around his hand.

Cursing his bad luck, Rick made for the statue of Anubis that stood guard hoping for a miracle. But it seemed his bad luck followed him everywhere, for at that moment more riders swarmed up on either side of Anubis.

Cutting off any hope of escape, his shoulders sagged in defeat and he twisted around facing his attackers head on. As one all of the riders cocked their rifles and aimed at him, Rick closed his eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt too bad.

That was when a low wind swept around the riders kicking up sand into the horses eyes, while their horses panicked and wheeled around. And then there was a low voice whispering in Egyptian that seemed to carry in the wind.

In seconds the men dispersed, leaving Rick standing in front of Anubis Rick had heard the commotion and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around shocked, and that was when he heard the voice, it seemed to be coming from the statue.

He turned to look at it and then more sand kicked up causing Rick to watch it, he looked at the sand floor and got a shock. A man's face looked back at him, Rick didn't care about appearances then he sprinted away in terror.

The man's mouth seemed to open letting a loud moan issue out, but Rick didn't notice he was too busy looking at the devastation of the battle. He forced himself to continue walking, by the time he left he felt numb. It was odd knowing that he and possibly Bennie were the only survivors.

Twilight had fallen and he made as though to leave, but as soon as he did he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around and looked up at a mountain where a group of men on horseback were looking down at him.

Up on the mountain one of the men who looked to be about in his late twenties early thirties and with two Arabic characters on his face watched him go. _"This one is stong."_ He murmured in Arabic, one of his companions nodded, _"What do you want us to do with him?"_ he asked, the leader watched Rick's retreating form, _"The desert will take care of him."_

_Back in Cairo one week later…_

"Volume 1, volume 2, and volume 3." Chloe was saying as she put the books in their respective positions. She hefted a book that was quite big and turned it to see what the spine read, "Thutmoses? What are you doing here? Now where is T?"

And Chloe turned to look around her and spotted the T-V section behind her, she was up on a ladder and after a moment of deliberating tried to stretch behind her. With the book in one hand and her other hand gripping the ladder, Slowly, inch by laborious inch she almost succeeded in sliding the book where it belonged.

Before she knew what had happened the ladder tilted in the same direction her body was leaning. Causing Chloe to drop the book in fright, and hold on to the ladder with a death grip "Help." She whispered, the ladder was now in a upright position and Chloe was scared to move for fear of toppling over.

She was acutely aware that there were no superhero's to help her out of this mess, and she inwardly cursed her bad luck. Her cheeks burned at the thought of Lois or Clark or even Oliver seeing her in this position and was silently grateful that they couldn't witness this.

She figured that if she could inch her way over to the other bookcase she could lean against it and be temporairily safe. But before she could her idea into plan, the ladder she was on decided to uncooperate and lurched forward.

With a scream she found herself nose to nose with the bookcase, and gave a shaky sigh of relief. But before she could fully count her blessings the ladder slipped all the way down, taking Chloe with it. The rest of the bookcase couldn't take the strain of woman and ladder and started to fall back hitting the other bookcase.

Thus causing a domino effect, Chloe watched in horror as all the bookcases collapsed, she had managed to move out of the line of fire. And watched both shocked and stunned as the last bookcase succumbed to the pressure and toppled over.

She swallowed hard, "Oops." She whispered staring at the mess in front of her, the noise had been loud enough to wake the dead. And she knew it was only a matter of time before Dr. Bay arrived on the scene.

Almost on cue she heard Dr. Bay's voice from behind her, "Who-wha-how?" he stuttered looking at the mess. She whirled around to look at him, and cowered when he looked at her "Look at this! Sons of the pharoh, give me fogs, flies, locusts anything but you! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!"

Chloe swallowed again, "I am so very sorry, it was an accident." She said trying to placate him. Dr. Bay gave her an irritated look, ""When Ramses destroyed Syrria that was an accident, you are a catastrophe! Look at my library, why do I put up with you?" he asked out loud.

"Well you put up with me because I can read and write Ancient Egyptian, and I can decipher hieroglyphics and heratic. And I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library that's why!"

This last was given with a triumphant look on her face, true it hadn't taken long for her to learn how to any of those things but that was because of her increased knowledge thanks to Braniac. But Dr. Bay wasn't as impressed, "I put up with you, because of your uncle thanks to him I was able to start this museum. I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes straighten up this mishivah!"

And with that Dr. Bay left, Chloe watched him storm off and sighed that was when she heard a loud banging noise that had come from the mummy display. She inwardly groaned and set off to investigate, the mummy room was eerily lit and dead silent when she entered.

"Hello?" she called out hoping nobody would answer, but felt even more scared when no one answered. She dithered for a moment, then seized a torch that was fully lit and ventured forward to one of the tombs.

"Abdul?" she asked one of the mummy's cases, when nothing happened she moved to the next one. "Muhammad?" she asked the next one. Then crossed the room to see other cases, "Bob?" A loud noise came from the mummy on the left.

She flinched and approached it, when she was by it she looked down at it and was not prepared for the mummy to jump at her. She screamed and almost dropped her torch, and was both relieved and angry when she heard Bart's loud laugh.

**So what did you think? **


	4. Bart finds something

**Here is Ch 4!**

Chloe glared at Bart, "Have you no respect for the dead?" she demanded angrily. Bart laughed again and pulled himself out, "Of course I do, it's just I couldn't pass up a good opportunity like that again."

Chloe kept glaring at him until he got out of the coffin and tried his best to put the skeleton back as it had been. "What are you doing here Bart?" she asked bluntly Bart looked hurt and gave her a wry smile, "Can't a friend visit just for old time's sake? Besides I have something that I know will make you happy."

Chloe snorted and sat down at the feet of an old statue, "Look Bart if it's one of those trinkets you've been trying to sell to me, I'm afraid the answer's no." Meanwhile Bart started sifting through the remains of the skeleton undeterred.

His whole body tensed in excitement when he found what he was looking for, "I uh found this when I made my way down here, I thought you'd be interested." And he handed her an odd looking object that was strangely compact and looked like it could be pushed open in the back.

She took it from him and studied it with growing curiosity, He fingers searched the bottom and pushed and when she did it popped open like a rayed star. There was a little compartment inside that had a folded up piece of papyrus.

Her hands shook in excitement as she drew it, "Bart I think you found something." She whispered in awe. Bart's face was shining with excitement as he looked at the papyrus, "What is that?" he asked.

"This map is three thousand years old, I've already dated it and if you look at that cartouche there." She pointed to the left hand side of the map. "That's Seti the First's insignia I'm sure of it." At this Bart proceeded to look more interested, "All right first things first, who the heck was Seti the first and was he rich?"

Chloe smiled, "Seti the First was rumored to be the wealthiest pharaoh of Egypt." Bart looked downright gleeful at this, "Ooh I like this dude I _like_ him very much." Chloe grinned, "And if you look over there." She pointed to another spot on the map, "Well that's Hamunaptra."

"Don't be ridiculous, we're scholars not treasure hunters! Hamunaptra is a myth told by silly foreign tourists." Dr. Bay said angrily. After examining the map, Chloe had decided it would be a good idea to show Dr. Bay. And so Bart and Chloe had headed over to his office and they were still there.

"Yes I know all about the city blather about the city being protected by the curse of the mummy nonsense, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed." Chloe said earnestly.

"Are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra?" asked Bart who had kept up with Chloe's numerous phone calls whenever she found some interesting bit of information. "Yes the city of the dead, where it was said the earliest pharaohs hid the wealth of Egypt." Chloe said excitedly.

"And a big underground treasure chamber!" Bart's eyes seemed to brighten even more at that prospect when he spoke. Dr. Bay scoffed in disbelief and Bart looked over at him angrily, "Oh come on, everyone's heard the story! The entire metropolis was rigged into the sand, so with just one switch the whole city would be buried beneath the sand dunes taking the treasure with it!"

While he spoke, Dr. Bay was edging the map closer to the candle flame with the pretense of just wanting a closer look. But really waiting for the map to catch fire, he didn't have to wait long as soon as Bart finished his tale the papyrus ignited.

"Oh my goodness look at that!" Dr Bay flung the papyrus over the edge of his desk and let Chloe and Bart try and pat the fire out. When they had Bart reluctantly unfurled the papyrus and gasped in horror, "You've burnt it, you've burned off the part to the lost city!" he wailed

"It's for the best, I'm sure many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. None have ever found it, most have never survived." He let that linger in their minds before heading off.

"Where did you say you found this?" Chloe asked as soon as Dr. Bay was gone. "I didn't." Bart looked extremely uncomfortable now. She raised an eyebrow and Bart caved, "All right I may have stolen it off a drunk guy at a caspa, but that's really not…" his voice trailed off due to Chloe's angry expression.

"You went into a caspa?" she asked spacing each word out slowly and deliberately, Bart's face turned white. "Well Chloeliscous, it's not as bad as it sounds-" But Chloe didn't let him finish, "Not as bad as it sounds? Bart how many times have I told you that you're not allowed to go to bars, casino's, or anything alluding to those things."

Bart cringed, "I promise I didn't drink anything! I just-" Chloe interrupted again, "Just stole from someone! Look Bart, I know it's hard to drop old habit's but this might be a family heirloom or something valuable to him."

Bart looked down at his shoes and muttered, "Trust me, it wasn't a family heirloom the guy was so drunk he couldn't stand properly and not to mention he was wearing army fatigues." Chloe perked up at army and she bit her lip thinking.

"Which caspa was it?" she blurted. Bart swallowed in horror, "Um it's a few miles away from Cairo but not when you're leaving via Bart express."


End file.
